Mycroft always wanted to be
by Jason Layton
Summary: Mycroft and the UK Strikes, cruddy summary, based on a prompt. Not connected to anything else, just a one shot.


**Hi all, had an awful day at work, and then my best friend sent me a text message, so as a prompt from SJ here we go.**

**Prompt: Everytime there is a large public service strike we get the same news story "civil servants will be asked to fill the rolls..." What if Mycroft is doing it deliberately?**

**Hope you like, and that I do her idea justice!**

**Jas xx**

* * *

><p>When Mycroft Holmes was a toddler he wanted to be a Docker. It was an odd little desire but never the less, Lady Holmes allowed him his head, he was her only child after all. He would load and unload his tiny pedal boat onto the side of the large Holmes swimming lake, then after carefully securing his cargo he would carefully load it onto his pull along truck and wheel it round to the otherside of the pool. Then he would start all over again. Later on when the family would remind him of this, Mycroft would deny any memory.<p>

In 1995 however Mycroft held a minor position within the British Government. The Mersey Docks and Harbour Company came to his department looking for some help with a small dispute regarding an official picket at the docks. The meeting was the usually dull civil service mumbo jumbo, and dry playing, but Mycroft saw his opportunity. After the meeting a small note to the head of the MDHC delegation, and another to the radical group 'reclaim the streets' was all it took to tip the balance.

Thus started the Liverpool Dockers strike, between 1995-1998 the Liverpool Docks where held in a state of flux, and on a number of occasions, civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by Dockers. Mycroft was elated.

When Mycroft was 7 he wanted to be a firefighter. He had just become a big brother, and after stopping baby Sherlock from crying, Lady Holmes had called Mycroft 'Mummies little hero'. A few weeks later Mycroft had heard a news report describing hero firefighters. From that time, his favourite toy was his red fire engine, and rarely would you see him without his yellow fireman's helmet and blue suit. Often he would 'rescue' baby Sherlock from his crib, climbing over the bars and 'rescuing' the sleeping tot. As a teenager when this was brought up during one of their more violent rows, both brothers claimed not to remember this.

In 2002 Mycroft still held a minor position within the British Government. The FBU demanded a pay rise from the government, of 20% which would bring firefighters in line with other public services. The government was poised to agree, when Mycroft saw another opportunity. A note passed through the ranks to the top of the FBU, suggested that the Labour Government would agree to 39% if strike action was offered.

When it wasn't, the strike was inevitable. Between June 2002 and January 2003 a series of Firefighters strikes took place, and civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by Firefighters. Mycroft was elated.

The Christmas that Mycroft was 8, he decided to go around the house, delivering Christmas cards. Dressed in a tiny black suit, and carrying the house cat around, Lady Holmes, called him her little Postman Pat. That Christmas Mycroft would not take the suit off, until a toddling Sherlock was sick on it. Mycroft never spoke of being a postman again.

In July 2003, just after the first calling of the FBU strike, a note was sent to a series of Postal Workers Union members claiming that they were, wimpy compared to the Firefighters, and worth a lot less. A week later they called there members out on strike. Civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by Postal Workers. Mycroft was elated.

In 2007 during the annual work wage negotiations 'modernisation plans' which Royal Mail said were required to remain competitive, were muted. However the CWU recieved a tip off that these might have lead to around 40,000 job led to disputes surrounding flexible working hours, pay rises and pensions. A week later they called there members out on strike. Civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by Postal Workers. Mycroft was elated.

When Mycroft was 11 he went on a bus for the first time, he was sent to the local town to see a gallery and was very excited. However the most exciting thing he saw that day was tiny man, driving the large double decked bus, all that raw throbbing power in the man's tiny hands filled Mycroft with a desire greater than any he had ever known. Even into his adulthood, Double Decker buses always 'did it' for him.

In 2008 during a series of working time directive negotiations, a word in the ear of a particular firebrand, brought the biggest Bus Drivers Union on strike for nearly a month. Civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by Bus Drivers. Mycroft was elated.

When Mycroft was 14 he realized he was gay, he had seen a film with some burly oil workers, and the world in side his head, became rather murky and oily indeed.

On 28 January 2009, approximately 800 of Lindsey Oil Refinery's local contractors went on strike following the appointment by the Italian construction contractor IREM of several hundred European (mainly Italian and Portuguese) contractors on the site at a time of high unemployment in the local and global economy. After the intervention of the British Government the action suddenly involved workers at around a dozen energy sites across the UK who walked out in support of other British workers

Civil servants had to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by oil workers. Mycroft was elated.

When Mycroft joined the civil service aged 21, he was quickly sort out for a promising career, however he was quite a petty man really. He had wanted power, small carefully controlled power, and hankered after a front line job. Really he fancied being a border guard, but somehow he never really got the job he wanted. Being called for bigger and better things.

Now in November 2011 a public service strike has been called for 30th November. Initially it was NHS and Public service workers striking about unfair pension cuts and changes to working conditions. However there has been a rather large scandal regarding the UK Border Agency and a disagreement with the british government. Meaning that the UK Border Agency will also go on strike next week.

Civil servants have to be asked to fill the rolls usually held by UK Border Agents. Mycroft will be elated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that, no offence to anybody who was involved in those strikes, I realise I have changed some of the facts for artistic license. <strong>

**As my union isn't going on strike, even though, they 'sympathise' with this strike I might sound a little bitter.**

**Loads of Love**

**Jas xx**


End file.
